Races
Species The following is a compiled list of each of the playable races in the RP. It should also be noted that each and every race can be both good or evil, or also in a grey area. It is important upon creating your character you discuss the creation with a mod, as several races are preferably limited by design. Height Key: Short - Shorter than average human height (5'5 and below) Average - Average human height (5'6 - 6') Tall - Taller than average human height (6'1 - 6'6) Huge - Substantially taller than human height (6'7 +) Massive - Towers over an average human, sometimes by dozens of feet (Over 10') Physical Strength Key: Poor - Weak physical strength Average - Average physical strength Strong - Above average physical strength Powerful - Well above avergae physical strength God-Like - Immense physical strength Magical Ability Key: Non-Existant - Unable to use magic Low - Low magical ability Average - Average magical ability High - Strong magical ability Powerful - Well above average magical ability God-Like - Immense magical ability Humans Humans are the most diverse and common race of the world, having reached up to at least a billion in Europe alone, let alone the majority of the currently unexplored world. They have survived for countless years so far due to their adaptability and resourcefulness. While not the sturdiest of beings, they have a strong will and a determination to always survive. Height: Small - Tall Physical Strength: Poor - Strong Magical Ability: Non-Existant Witches/Warlocks Witches and Warlocks are beings originally created by Lucifer and his first bride Lilith. As one half of the creators of the universe, Lucifer endowed humans with dark magical abilities, hence creating the first know Witches/Warlocks. A Witch/Warlock can be born from a union of a Witch and a Warlock, or created by offering their soul to a contract with a demon in exchange for power. However, a Witch/Warlock's soul is bound to Hell, and the more they use their magic, the further and further they guarantee themselves a place in Hell if they die. Witches/Warlocks will only grow more and more disfigured the more magic they use, although they can also use their magic to change their appearance into that of their former human self. Witches/Warlocks are immortal, and cannot die from aging, although they can be killed, albeit not easily. Height: Small - Tall Physical Strength: Average - Powerful Magical Ability: High - God-Like (Only first generation Witch/Warlocks can wield God-Like powers) Demi Witches/Warlocks Demi Witches/Warlocks are the result of a union between a Witch/Warlock and a mortal. Usually created to serve the purposes of the magical parent, Demi Witches/Warlocks have all the magical abilities of their parent, without having their soul attatched to Hell, and therefore can use an unlimited supply of magic without the fear of their soul being damned. Most Demi Witches/Warlocks are found at birth by the Order of St Michael, their agents having tracked them down through their vast spy network. The children are then brought up by the Order and trained as supernatural hunters. However, sometime the Witch/Warlock escapes with the child and raises them for the purpose of evil. Demi Witches/Warlocks in employment of the Church are given an arcane seal on their body when they are found, to seal away the evil within them from arising, although these can be removed by a high ranking Witch. Demi Witches/Warlocks also age at half the rate of a normal human, and live averagely for twice as long. Height: Small - Tall Physical Strength: Average - Powerful Magical Ability: High - Powerful Demons Demons are the strongest creations of Lucifer and the residents of Hell. They can vary in shape and size, power and magic according to their make up. Most demons have very little to do with humans, and only powerful demons can phase between Hell and Earth at will. Demons may also possess a human and act through, be it a willing host or an unwilling victim. Height: Small - Massive Physical Strength: Poor - God-Like Magical Ability: Non-Existant - God-Like Angels Angels are the residents of Heaven and God's strongest creations. Completely human in appearance but with exquisite white feathered wings, the angels are stout warriors against the denziens of Hell and Lucifer himself. Like demons, many of them do not meddle in the affairs of humans out of choice, although all angels have the ability to transcend between Heaven and Earth. Like Demons, they may possess humans, but only attach themselves to willing hosts. Height: Small - Tall Physical Strength: Strong - Powerful Magical Ability: Average - Powerful Vampires Vampires are another creation of Lucifer, albeit a cursed one. A long time ago, a human pleged their services to lucifer but later renounced him when he saw the light of God. As a both a reward for having the gall to deny him, and a punishment for renouncing him, Lucifer inflicted the human with supernatural abilities, at the cost of a cursed immortality and the contstant need for the blood of humans. Vampires are noted for having extremely pale skin, and the fact that a vampire cannot be born as such, but needs to be sired by another vampire. The age at which a human was sired into a vampire will be the physical age they will remain forever, or at least until their death. Height: Small - Tall Physical Strength: Strong-Powerful (Becomes poor if they go for a period without blood) Magical Ability: Average-High Werewolves Werewolves are the final creation of Lucifer, humans afflicted with the curse of Lycanthropy. His human slaves were originally rewarded for their service (or so they thought) with the gift of superior human attributes, such as strength, speed and endurance. However, they were decived by the Prince of Lies and turned into feral beasts to serve as the bulk of his Earthly army. Bound to also serve the commands of vampires and witches/warlocks, they are cursed to transform whenever the moonlight shows itself til the day they die. They also possess healing abilities, and can recover from most wounds at a fast rate, depending on the significance of the wound itself. However, like many other beings, they cannot regenerate lost limbs. Like many other supernatural beings, werewolves are immortal, and can only be killed through physical harm. Height: Tall - Huge (When in Wolf form) Physical Strength: Powerful (When in Wolf form) Magical Ability: Average (Healing and their ability to transform in the moonlight)